Los Gatos son como
by RyMTY
Summary: Los gatos son inteligente, tambien pueden ser faciles de engañar y tambien pueden ser tiernos...a su modo obvio. ahora...tomen todo eso y ponganlo sobre una persona


**Los Gatos son como...**

Los Gatos son juguetones...de algún modo lo son y también son inteligentes y a veces fáciles de engañar…también pueden ser tiernos todo eso.

Tomen todo eso y mézclenlo y transformen esas características a un humano o un faunus.

Ruby, Weiss y Yang les han surgido una duda sobre su Compañera Faunus, Blake. Y es que se preguntan...Blake actuará como un Gato de verdad? La Duda se disipó cuando observaron que Blake les gusta mucho el atún, la leche y aparte de que poseía unas orejas de gato pero las dudas volvieron de nuevo al ver a su compañera jugando con una bola de alambre y cuando se quedo atorada encima de la rama de un árbol...

El Equipo RWBY se encontraba en su dormitorio. Yang y Ruby estaban sentadas juntas en una litera mientras que Weiss y Blake estaban también juntas en la otra.

Blake estaba tan metida leyendo 'Ninjas del amor' que no se dio cuenta de que Weiss le había quitado el listón que contenía sus orejas de gato dejándolas al aire libre.

Yang y Ruby se encontraban hablando entre sí animadamente que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Weiss a la pobre Blake.

Bueno estaban hablando hasta que unos ruidos 'ronroneos' las empezó a distraer de su charla.

_Purr~_

Se oyó bajamente en la habitación hasta que voltearon miradas y vieron a Weiss rascándole las orejas de gato a la pobre Blake mientras que está no paraba de ronronear con satisfacción (aunque no lo admitiera) y a la vez con un sonrojo en la cara.

-W-Weiss- Dijo lentamente Blake con un suspiro mientras que quitaba lentamente la mano de Weiss de sus orejas _-hiss~-_ gruño Blake tratando de que sonara como si fuera una amenaza pero le salió lo opuesto.

-_Linda_- pensó Weiss mientras que soltaba su mano presa por la mano de Blake para luego proseguir rascar abajo de la barbilla ganándose un pequeño exaltación de Blake y por último un gran sonrojo de ella.

_-Purrr~-_ Blake siguió ronroneando cayendo hacia la satisfacción y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de 'La reina de Hielo' mientras que su rostro parecía como un tomate.

Mientras que Yang y Ruby se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

**Blake 0 Weiss 1**

* * *

><p>Después de una sesión de Caricias y Ronroneos nuestra gatita favorita, Blake. Se marchó de la habitación con la excusa de que iba por una lata de atún al comedor, dejando al resto del equipo solas en la habitación.<p>

-Oh chicas~- cantó Yang con emoción mientras que sacaba un puntero del cajón.

Weiss y Ruby la miraron y luego al puntero.

-Miren con atención este puntero - Dijo Yang enseñando el puntero y luego pica un pequeño botón y el puntero comenzó a emitir un pequeño punto en la pared.

-valla, un puntero...y como por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Ruby confundida.

-Es para Blake?- pregunto Weiss.

-Yep- asiente la rubia y apaga el puntero láser -Blake es un gato y los gatos les fascina estas cosas~- sonríe con satisfacción Yang.

-Oh~ sigo sin entender- Dijo Ruby aún confundida mientras que Weiss suspira.

5 segundos después se abre la puerta mostrando a una Blake comiendo tranquilamente el contenido de la lata de atún.

Yang al verla sonrió y prendió el puntero láser dónde el punto se mostró en el piso atentamente en la mirada de Blake como si dijera _**"**Ven por mi cabrona que no me atrapas**"**_ y en su respuesta, Blake de inmediatamente gruño.

-_Oh no_- pensó La Faunus dejando caer la lata e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el piso en 4 patas y en un par de centímetros del punto como si fuera un felino que esta acechando a su presa.

Obvio Yang comenzó a mover el punto hacia todos lados mientras que blake seguía al Pequeño logrando derribar varias cosas de paso como los libros que estaban encima de una mesa, gateaba velozmente como si fuera un felino siguiendo a su presa, e incluso gateaba en las camas y saltaba! Blake resbalaba e incluso chocaba contra las paredes más eso no la impidió seguir al pequeño.

Yang,Weiss y Ruby se reían fuertemente de la situación pero Blake no escuchaba nada de su alrededor. solo era ella y el punto. El Punto se puso de inmediato en el techo Blake gruño con frustración y de una forma u otra se impulsó y trato de saltar hacia la cama de mero arriba pero no salió, en vez de eso Blake resbaló con el borde de la cama de arriba y cayó al suelo envuelta en muchas sábanas.

-Uh...- gruño de nuevo con frustración mientras observa el puntito en el techo y parecía que este de alguna forma se reía de ella.

-JAJAJA!- se reían fuertemente las otras chicas al ver la pobre desgracia de la chica faunus vs. El Puntito

-E-Eso fue tan lindooooo~- dijo Weiss riendo

-EpicWin Blake!- Pronunció caperucita roja digo Ruby.

Yang no fijo nada, solo seguía riendo como una desquiciada.

**Blake 0 Puntito 1**

* * *

><p>Blake,Weiss y Yang se encontraban en la habitación, Yang no paraba de reír y Weiss desenvolvía a la Faunus de las sábanas mientras que Blake tenía una cara sería mientras que sus orejas están aplanados hacia atrás.<p>

-BLAKE!- se oyó un portazo y muestra a una Ruby feliz con sus manos atrás de su espalda ocultando algo

-Que?- pregunto con un suspiro está

-Listo- dijo Weiss poniendo las sábanas a un lado mientras que Blake se levantaba.

-Felicidades- dijo Ruby mostrándole un pequeño ratón a Blake.

*Thump*

Pero Blake se desmayo…

-Dije algo malo?- pregunto confundido Ruby

**Blake 0 Raton 1**

* * *

><p>Unas horas después Yang, Ruby y Weiss pensaron que era suficiente sufrimiento para la chica gato y pensaron de que a pesar de que blake tenga rasgos felinos, también tiene las características de estos y que tendrían suficiente diversión para lo que queda del año en Beacon.<p>

**Fin**


End file.
